


我的女友是偶像 04

by Kuroneko_43



Category: Kuroneko_43
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroneko_43/pseuds/Kuroneko_43





	我的女友是偶像 04

丁辉人没想到自己竟然真的会去试镜张世丰导演的新戏。在等待试镜的短暂时间内，她反复地问自己这么做的原因，也许是被文星伊难得一见对她的认真晃了神，也许想了解她真的仅凭一面就能够判断自己是否适合吗，也许是……丁辉人赶紧制止了自己接下来一连串的遐想。

好在试镜比较顺利，张世丰导演似乎对她格外偏爱，从最开始的剧本定稿他就希望由丁辉人来担任女一号的角色，只可惜当时丁辉人以自己不能够胜任的理由婉拒了，现在她主动前来试镜，张导自然当即拍板定下女一号的角色，生怕丁辉人后来反悔了去。“看来和陈艺瑟这个梁子算是彻底结下了。”丁辉人暗自叹气。

结束试镜后丁辉人去了自己租的地下练习室，除了家里、公司和安惠真的酒吧，这间练习室成了她常来的地方。尽管公司也有练习室，但她更想拥有一个属于自己的安静空旷的地方，后来索性将这个地方租了下来。与其说是练习室不如说是丁辉人的画室，空旷的室内立着几个画架，未干透的颜料罐零零落落散在一旁。最让人在意的是那副悬挂在墙壁中央占据了极大篇幅的巨大画布。温暖的橘黄色块充斥着画布，仿佛阳光般为它镀了一层柔和的金色，暗暗的粉与紫隐约融合其中，这大概就是温柔与炽烈交融得最为恰当的模样。

丁辉人脱下外套把它挂在镜子前的栏杆，露出的玫瑰金内衬与画布色调十分相衬。她随手打开音响，带着烟草气息的爵士乐倾泻而出，低哑轻柔的女声让空旷的练习室气氛变得有些许迷醉。丁辉人理了理头发，她眯着眼，走路的步子开始随着轻重起伏的音乐摇摇晃晃。

对于这次即将推出的单曲，丁辉人主动揽下了制作专辑封面的工作，她想通过自己的画作向喜欢珍爱自己的人传达自己的感情，“不过，真的可以做到吗……”她有些疑惑地低语。拿起画布旁的滚筒刷在颜料桶里沾满颜料，滚筒刷上多余的颜色一点点滴在她的衣服、滴在她的帆布鞋上，不过丁辉人对此不在意，现在她的眼里只有面前这幅画。

“好像差了点什么呢……”辉人端详着画，随后换了把画刷蘸取了一点紫色印在画布上，浓烈幽深的紫在一大片橙与粉之间凸显出来，颜料在画布上一点点往下晕染，她不甚在意，只是继续蘸取颜色填补着，这点随性像极了她当下的心境。一颗爱心的形状渐渐显现，淋漓的色彩像是潮湿汹涌的爱意。

丁辉人退后了几步，画幅完整地出现在她眼前，她双手向后一撑坐在地上，掏出放在口袋里的香烟熟练地点上一根，缭绕的烟雾迷住了她仔细看画的双眼，她习惯性地往口袋里摸纸巾，却带出了一张酒店房卡。

这张房卡是那晚过后的清晨文星伊交给她的。“这张就留你那儿吧，欢迎你——随时过来。”文星伊这么对她说，于是，顺理成章地她带走了这张房卡，距离上次见面已经是一个星期前，她不明白自己为什么一直随身带着这张卡，难道真的要和她再次见面吗？丁辉人轻笑着摇头，又吸了口烟，带着淡淡红酒的烟草味萦绕口腔，她舔舔嘴唇，觉得这味道过于熟悉，就像文星伊吻她的味道。

自己现在这样和文星伊算什么呢——床伴？

“文星伊——”轻声呢喃间，丁辉人的手已经不自觉拿过一旁的画板，她就这么坐在地上把画板放在腿上拿起画笔细细勾勒着。丁辉人回忆着文星伊的模样，是长长的柔软的发，流畅诱人的身体线条，表情——表情是什么呢？是难以自制的皱眉，是眼眉飘离的陶醉。丁辉人慢慢吸了一口烟，她眯着眼睛缓缓吐出烟雾，怎么自己只记得这些表情？她开始想象，想象文星伊的动作，文星伊的表情，手下一笔笔刻画着。

文星伊是顺着音乐声找到地下室的，门是半掩着，室内的灯光有些昏暗。丁辉人坐在地上手里像是在画着什么，手中还有未燃尽的香烟。墙上画布的色调很衬她身上玫瑰金色的衣服，似乎下一秒这个人就要彻底融进画里让人难以抓住。文星伊一向只见过丁辉人妆容精致妩媚的模样，眼下的安静温柔是她从来没有见过的。仿佛被室内轻柔韵味的爵士乐扰乱了心，她站在门后迟迟未动，只专心地看着眼前那个小小的人，心里好像被软软地塞进了一大块棉花糖。

直到丁辉人吸完一整根烟，将画板放在地上慢慢站起来，文星伊才缓缓开口：“原来你真的在这儿。”

丁辉人被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳，看清眼前来人正是文星伊，她长舒一口气，“你吓死我了。”像是想起什么，她拿起地上的画板把它放在画布后，拉上了遮挡画布的帘子方才走了出来。

“你怎么找到这个地方的？”丁辉人将室内的灯光开亮了点，她揉揉眼睛让自己适应光亮。

“你好久不来酒吧玩了。”文星伊答非所问。

“我问你怎么找到这个地方的！”丁辉人佯装恼怒。

“安老板告诉我你应该会在这儿。”文星伊不由笑起来，她真的很爱看丁辉人张牙舞爪的模样。

“一猜就是”丁辉人走到镜子前整理着衣服和头发，这时她才注意到自己的身上和脚上都沾满了颜料，“我是不是该换地方了，她就这么随便地把我的地址告诉别人了？”

文星伊走过去靠近丁辉人，伸手从后面抱住了她，“谁说随便告诉我了”她亲了亲丁辉人的后颈，“我可是求了她好久呢……”言语间竟然隐隐透出些撒娇的意味，丁辉人告诉自己这些都是假象，一定是被此刻的音乐迷了心神。

丁辉人挣脱文星伊的怀抱，走到音响旁关掉音乐，暧昧的音乐声戛然而止，空荡的练习室突然变得安静起来，她感觉自己和文星伊之间似乎气氛有些尴尬。

“怎么突然来找我，有事吗？”出于平日自己的职业习惯，她选择主动开口询问。

为什么突然来找她？文星伊不知道，她只知道自己来找她绝不是突然。文星伊本以为给了丁辉人房卡以后她至少会主动来酒店找她，于是接连好几天她都宿在酒店，没想到这个没良心的人一次也没来过。于是她只好到安惠真的酒吧寻人，但是一连好几天酒吧内也不见她的身影。她向安惠真打听丁辉人的住处，安惠真自然是不肯告诉她的，最后安惠真被磨得没办法让文星伊以足足一个月的高昂酒水消费才换来这个地下室的地址。当然了，文星伊才不会将这些事情告诉丁辉人。

“没事就不能来找你吗？”文星伊打量着摆放在四周的画作，“我原本以为你就是个混娱乐圈的演员和歌手，没想到还是个艺术家？”她期待看见丁辉人被夸奖的反应。

“我原本以为你是个在商界混得风生水起的人物，没想到竟然这么闲？”丁辉人像是完全忽略了文星伊对她的夸奖。

文星伊大笑起来，她觉得丁辉人的反应着实有趣，一来一往间两人的尴尬好像减少了许多。丁辉人看着文星伊认真看自己的画的模样，暗自心想还好将画板藏到后面去了。

“为什么要把帘子拉起来？”

“这是接下来专辑的封面，当然要保密。”丁辉人应答得倒是从容。

文星伊了然地点点头，“那我是不是可以期待一下丁歌手的新专辑了？”

“嗯……你随意吧”提起音乐丁辉人难得害羞起来。

“我来是想和你吃个饭”文星伊再度把丁辉人拉进自己的怀里，顺手揉了揉她的头发，“不知道丁歌手是否有空呢？”

“没想到文总不仅缺床伴还缺饭友啊？”丁辉人揶揄道。

“是的，我就缺你这一个饭友”文星伊认真点头。

“有空倒是有空……”丁辉人想了想，“你让我先换个衣服吧。”她指着自己身上布满颜料的地方。

文星伊看着丁辉人，玫瑰金色的衣服衬得她的肤色很白，锁骨露出的位置恰到好处，她不由低下头细细舔咬着丁辉人锁骨处的纹身，“衣服在哪儿？我帮你换。”


End file.
